


Fall of Jericho

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Character Death, Death, Emotions, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Fear of Death, Feels, Forgiveness, Friendship, God there's so much to fuckign tag Im shooketh and its 10 AM sleeps for the weak, God where do I fucking start, I mean, I mean they do get the pacifist end because they have public opinion, M/M, Memories, Reconciliation, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Teen rated for death!, but it's still a sad ending lkjfdsljd;dlsjsds';, fucking hell drags hand down face this is so fucking sad, this 15 pages lies down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: “You wanted Markus to leave me behind to die.”As soon as the accusing words came out of her mouth, the blue-eyed android scowled. “And you wanted Markus to shoot me in the face.”





	Fall of Jericho

**Author's Note:**

> It's 10:10 AM, 15 pages, not proofread, and I regret nothing.

And just like that, Jericho was gone.

A raid that lasted only minutes, maybe seconds even, and their so-called safe haven was gone. The smaller amount who made it out was considered lucky. After Markus detonated that bomb, the ship began to sink. And though it’s a metaphor, it was as though the hope any android that ever dreamed of freedom felt sank with it.

“Simon.”

The call of the PL600’s name startled him out of his thoughts. He turned around and looked at the source of the sound, smiling slightly at who it was it. Rupert, one of the more recent androids in Jericho and someone he knew looked up to him greatly. Rupert hadn’t been present when Markus first arrived and hatched his plan and still looked at Simon slightly higher than their actual leader.

Rupert extended his hand to him, holding something. Simon took it, examining the backpack in his hand and glancing at the other android in confusion. “I managed to snag a couple of supplies on my way out,” Rupert explained and crossed his arms, “It’s not much but I thought I’d give them to you anyways since you’re always checking on everyone and stuff.”

Simon’s eyebrows shot upwards before his expression softened and a small smile pulled at his lips. Simon patted the WB200’s shoulder and nodded. “Good job, Rupert.” At the praise, the other huffed and looked away, hoping the blue that rose to his cheeks wasn’t to visible to the blonde. Simon chuckled at his action before hoisting the bag onto his shoulder and making his way towards the injured.

He began making rounds, crossing every individual that appeared injured but also making sure to ask those who didn’t look it either. He suddenly cringed when his eyes fell onto a couple in the back, seated next to each other. One of them held the other with both of his hands but it seemed the other couldn’t reciprocate as one of his arms was missing right before the elbow.

The worried android looked up at him as he stalked towards them and saying that he felt relief would be an understatement from the way his entire figure sagged. “Simon,” he breathed and grinned, as if looking at his savior. Simon smiled tightly and kneeled next to them. “Hey,” he greeted, “how are we holding up?”

“My self-repair did most of the work, the bleeding’s stopped and everything,” the injured android explained, “but my diagnostic program isn’t working because I hit the wall too hard while we were running out so I can’t tell if there’s anything else wrong.” He made a gesture with his head to the android next to him. “It’s worrying this one.”

“Can you blame me?” His lover scoffed out, tightening his grip on him. “What if there’s something else wrong and we couldn’t tell? You were bleeding out a lot earlier, you know.” The hurt one groaned and rolled his eyes but the bashful grin on his face from the other’s constant smothering and caring for couldn’t be denied.

Simon snickered, finding the sight cute despite the situation. His chest suddenly panged and he stiffened. Shaking it off, he blinked repeatedly and stood up, digging into the bag and taking out one of the last three blue blood bottles, handing it to the other.  “He’s right, to an extent,” the lover let out a victorious sound, “better safe than sorry. Take this.”

The two eyed the bottle then took it, looking up at him gratefully. He gave a curt nod. It wasn’t his first rodeo doing something like this. Before Markus came around, it was Simon who kept the people of Jericho alive. Passively, sure, but he still kept them alive. He was used to them looking up at him when he would help them. A small part of him was glad that weight wasn’t on his shoulders anymore, but the other part, the _Simon_ part, missed the feeling of helping others.

Simon turned around then froze. On the bench directly across from him, a familiar face sat, glaring holes into him. North glanced at the bag in his hand then looked away. The blond sighed heavily, looking away himself. He shook his head and walked towards her slowly, making sure to check for any signs of her not wanting him to come closer. Which he’d probably ignore. She was injured.

He stood in front of her as she looked at the ground, knowing he was there as his shoes suddenly came into sight. North spoke without looking up at him. “You wanted Markus to leave me behind to die.” As soon as the accusing words came out of her mouth, the blue-eyed android scowled. “And you wanted Markus to shoot me in the face.”

Simon saw her shoulders stiffen. Her body went rigid as if caught red-handed. He felt a small, sick feeling of satisfaction rise in his chest at her reaction. “Guess we’re even then,” the red-haired android whispered quietly and if Simon didn’t know better, he’d say that her tone was almost one of guilt. But he did know better. So, he took a seat next to her.

“Not really,” he disagreed, flattening his expression at her flinch. North furrowed her brows in confusion but kept looking at the ground. “You said what you said because you wanted to keep Jericho safe,” Simon murmured, leaning back into his seat and staring at the ceiling of the abandoned church, “you couldn’t guarantee that they wouldn’t find it through my memory.”

He suddenly scoffed and hissed. “Looks like they didn’t need me to find it anyway.” North looked up from the ground and to Simon, studying the deadpanned facial expression that contradicted his sudden bitter tone. She watched him physically shake the thought away and open his mouth to speak again. “I said what I said because…”

Simon trailed off and sagged tiredly, shutting his eyes tightly. “I don’t know why I said it,” he admitted shamefully. North’s eyebrows went up in disbelief and he snickered, imaging her expression. “Maybe I wanted to see how you’d react. If you can take in what you dished out,” Simon paused, swallowing in a very human gesture of nervousness, “if you’d be half as terrified as I was when you suggested he shoot me on that roof.”

North felt her throat close in on itself and her biocomponents twist within her. Her pumper writhed in sympathy. Ever since she’d arrived to Jericho almost two months ago, he’d been nothing but cool, calm, and collected, making sure everyone was holding out as if it were the last thing he was going to do. He always made sure they were safe and not taking any stupid risks. Seeing him like this made her realize that Simon probably felt more fear than she ever felt.

He’d probably helplessly seen all his friends die or leave one by one. And he was still here. The last remaining android from Jericho’s early days.

The thought sent a metaphorical shiver down her artificial spine. “Simon…” The call had unconsciously left her before she could stop it. Suddenly, Simon chuckled. “Honestly, if Markus hadn’t gone back for you, I probably would have.”  North felt her eyes widen and her back straighten. Simon actually laughed at that, but it sounded sad. As if he were disappointed that she thought he wouldn’t.

North opened her mouth to retort with a sarcastic quip, the response almost automated in her system, but stopped the words abruptly. She looked away from Simon and in front of her, where he was just a moment ago. The couple that he was just helping were chatting, wrapped in each other’s arms and looking at each other lovingly.

She smiled. “Yeah…” She murmured softly. “Yeah, you would have, wouldn’t you?” At the sudden gentleness in her voice, Simon finally, _finally_ , looked at her. His eyes widened comically at the smile on her face. She would have playfully punched him in the shoulder for being so shocked about something ridiculous like that but the thought that she’d never smiled at Simon or ever really given him the time of the day despite taking care of her kept her quiet in guilt.

And then _he_ smiled and North began to wonder if she’d ever seen that sight either. He was probably the kind of idiot that was always too busy taking care of everyone to take care of himself. The thought made her feel weirdly warm. He suddenly sat up straighter and pointed an accusing finger at her, making her blink repeatedly at the sudden limb between her eyes.

“That doesn’t mean I forgive you for what you said by the way,” he proclaimed, “‘cause that was really fucked up.” At that, North fully laughed. She pretended not to see him falter in surprise as she pushed his hand out of her face, no actual aggression in the motion. “Sure, that’s fair. Just as long as you don’t expect me to forgive you either.”

The blond grinned and shrugged. “Sounds good.” The two giggled stupidly, leaning back into the bench. It felt as though the tension between them had finally evaporated. “Talk about ‘resent and remember,’” Simon jested and North snorted, rolling her eyes and shoving him slightly. He turned to her and exhaled. “Now for what I’m _actually_ here for: what’s your system status?”

North barked out a short laugh at the question. “No biocomponents hit,” she informed. Simon blinked repeatedly, obviously puzzled by her reaction. She crossed her arms and huffed, backtracking quickly. “Markus asked me that question literally two minutes ago. It’s so cheesy having people who care about you like that.”

Simon rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms as well, leaning back. “Oh yeah?” He inquired in an unconvinced tone and she rose an eyebrow challengingly. “You seem to be enjoying it when it comes from Markus’s end.” She stiffened as if caught red-handed, again, and Simon finally laughed himself as her face filled with a blue hue.

She hadn’t even bothered to deny it, so Simon pressed more. “So, you and him huh? When’d that happen?” He teased. North punched him in the shoulder not-so-roughly-but-still-pretty-hard, ‘causing him to retreat and grip it painfully but apparently not bothered, realizing the behavior was playful (thank rA9). Still, he handed a bottle of thirium. She rolled her eyes but took it anyway. She _did_ get shot. She bled.

Her smile suddenly fell. “Speak of the devil,” she sighed and stood up. Simon looked where she was looking curiously before he realized why her smile _fell_ when talking about _Markus._ It was time for him to decide what their next course of action was going to be, it seemed. He stood at the elevated part of the church, looking expectantly at him, North, and Josh.

The two nodded to each other and stood up, walking up to stand behind their leader and friend. As they arrived, Simon glanced at Josh worriedly. He had been watching him since the raid ended; he’d been awfully quiet since. He assumed he was just shocked about what happened, but he appeared to be thinking. When he went to speak to him, Markus had beaten him there, so he stayed back and decided to talk to him later after checking with the wounded.

Since now was technically “later,” Simon reached over and placed a hand on Josh’s (rather high) shoulder. The former university lecturer turned to him, tilting his head. “You okay?” Simon spoke lowly, unsure whether Josh was comfortable with their conversation being overheard. The other seemingly hugged himself tighter and sighed, glancing at the floor for a moment before looking back at him.

“I will be,” he reassured, relaxing his tense shoulders. Simon’s hand slid from his shoulder and onto his back and he smiled gently. Josh exhaled and smiled back, thankful for Simon’s gentle mannerisms. Simon heard shuffling next to him and turned to look, only to find North there with an amused grin on her face. “You and him, huh?” She echoed smugly.

Simon turned back and realized that his hand had unconsciously slid onto Josh’s lower back. The taller android didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he was leaning into the touch. Simon snatched his hand back in embarrassment, glaring at North. Josh blinked and honest-to-rA9 _pouted_ , but didn’t do anything other than uncross his arms and stuff his hands into his pockets instead.

North’s mouth hung open but a sheepish grin pulled at her open lips making Simon huff and try and look away from both of them so that neither see how blue his face had gotten. Josh looked to North inquisitively but she only shook and her and snorted, knowing the giant pacifist is as oblivious as Markus was to her.

Apparently, it might be a pacifist thing, as that was the note Markus ended his speech on. The crowd was howling in agreement, yes, but North grit her teeth and clenched her fists. A peaceful demonstration wasn’t going to free the androids currently locked up in camps. They should fight for their freedom. Words won’t work.

Simon didn’t seem too happy either, brows furrowed in concern, but he seemed to be liking the decision from the nod he gave Markus when the other turned to the three of them. Their leader sighed heavily, weight of the world (or an entire species’) on his shoulders. North unclenched her fist and sagged in defeat, walking up to Markus and taking his hand supportively.

As if instinctive, the synthetic skin on their hands retracted, revealing the white hands of their true selves. They connected without sharing memories now, it seemed to only happen the first time because the two wanted to _know_ what they’d spoken about, able to control what flows through their hands and what doesn’t.

She pressed their palms together in a reassuring manner, smiling at her lover. Markus smiled back hesitantly, slowly pushing his hand to hers. He pulled his hand away and turned to his people, stepping down and rounding them closer to him so that he could explain how they were going to go about the demonstration they were going to do. After all, they haven’t much time.

“Hey, no offense,” Simon suddenly spoke as he appeared next to her, “but why do you two do that instead of kiss like normal couples do when they want to be intimate?” As the words came out of his mouth, North whipped around with a shocked eyebrow raised. Simon’s hands rose up in a surrendering motion and he took a cautious step back.

Josh snorted. “Don’t be shallow, Simon.” North pointed at the giant and nodded, silently agreeing. The blond’s shoulders shook in silent laughter but he still looked at the female android expectantly. “It’s not even a “lovers’” thing. Markus just isn’t too keen on PDA,” she explained vaguely to the two, “so instead of being affectionate, y’know, publicly, with words and such, he just lets me _feel_ it.”

The pair tilted their heads. “Through memories?” Simon inquired cluelessly. North shook her head. “No, through _emotions._ We can feel each other’s feelings through the connection. So he’s never actually _physically_ said it back yet, but I know he loves me too.” She paused, glancing between them curiously. “Have neither of you ever connected with anyone before?”

Josh shook his head, eyes full of wonder at what he was hearing. _‘Nerd,’_ North thought, smirking exasperatedly. Simon, however crossed his arms. “I have, once,” he spoke in a hushed voice, “but I was getting my memory probed." The smirk fell off of North’s face in an instant and she and Josh made eye contact at the same time. It seemed they both thought the same thing.

Simon didn’t say he was sharing his memories. He said they were getting _probed._

The thought that no one knew anything about Simon’s past suddenly struck North and she felt her blue blood run cold. If she didn’t want to know before, she definitely didn’t want to know now. But that came from a place of indifference before. Now that she and Simon were, dare she say _friends,_ she felt curiosity she couldn’t help.

“Must be nice,” Josh suddenly spoke when the silence stretched too much. The abrupt voice’s appearance pulled the blue-eyed android out of his thoughts as he rose an eyebrow at the taller one. “Emotion-connecting or whatever, I mean. Not the… yeah.” He finished lamely, scratching behind his head lamely. Simon’s expression softened and he huffed. “Yeah. I hope I get to feel it someday,” he said, and North watched him stare at Josh for a little too long, a dumb grin on her face.

She clapped her hands on their backs and they both grunted at the exaggerated force she used. “We should get going. Best hear this plan of Markus’s.” The male androids looked at each other and nodded in agreement like she’d made a valid point, as if she weren’t literally standing right there between them. She pushed them towards the gathering with a roll of her eyes.

As Markus finished explaining where they’d be coming from and what they’d be doing, North sighed tiredly. She was still convinced this “peaceful demonstration” wasn’t going to do anything. She knows they have the public opinion in their support, but she just has a _bad_ feeling about it. She knows humans will play dirty. She just knows it.

When the others dispersed, her mouth moved before she realized it. “Hey Simon, tell you what,” at the words, the blond looked at her questioningly; she paused, forgetting her train of thought for a moment before remembering what she wanted to say, “once this is all over, consider yourself forgiven.” Simon’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Huh,” he managed, expression astonished, “well. Vice versa then.” North looked at him and nodded curtly. He nodded back at her and extended his hand for a shake, as if to ensure that he had her word. North rose an eyebrow as if to ask _“really?”_ , but as the other seemed completely serious, she agreed. As their hands rose up and down, he finally smirked back. With that sight in mind, North knew that everything would be alright.

Except it wasn’t.

She’d known it would happen, she’d _known_ and she’d told everyone, but did anyone ever listen to North? No. No one listens to North. And that’s why they were here. The one’s who survived the first gunning down build the protest barricade and stayed within. Markus was offered a negotiation with maybe one of _the shadiest_ men North had ever set eyes upon (and that’s really saying something) and when he returned, his jaw was set determinedly and his walk held strength that she knew wasn’t in confidence but preparation.

And she’d been right. Markus revealed that in a few moments, the humans were going to launch an attack on their barricade. There were obviously more things discussed when they spoke but Markus never had the time to go over everything they’d talked about it because while he was standing there atop a hill of junk just _speaking_ to his people, something landed on the ground to his right with a clink.

That was the only warning they’d received. A small _clink._ Simon reacted fastest out of everyone, even _Markus,_ yanking Josh away from the offending device that happened to land directly at his feet. Markus reacted second, jumping away before the blast threw him off. North reacted third, only managing to cover her face with her arms in the short time she had.

She briefly heard Simon asking Josh if he was alright and the other hastily replying that he was, but everything was muffled. Her audio receptor should fix itself in a few seconds, but everything as of current was white noise. She’d landed on her back so turned herself onto her stomach and rose onto her palms and knees, trying to shake the ringing out of her head.

It subsided just enough to allow her to hear sudden aggressive footsteps incoming in her direction. Her head whipped up faster than it ever had she could’ve thrown it off of her shoulders doing it. Her eyes widened as she watched Markus holding up a piece of metal and protecting the injured androids being dragged away to safety.

He was so concentrated on the fire from his front and back that he’d forgotten about the two other directions remaining: left and right. Soldier’s poured in and North moved quickly, grabbing one of the rifles pointed at her lover and raising it up at the sky where it aimed at the stars. She snagged it from the unsuspecting soldier’s hand and as much as she’s wanted to shoot them, she only plunged the butt of it into the side of their exposed knee, kicking them away as they fell to the ground and allowed the next to step forward.

The only thought that went through her head was _‘protect Markus, protect Markus, protect Markus,’_ and she was doing a damn fine job of it. She glanced for a split second to him and smirked as she saw him elbowing a soldier that attempted to sneak up on him. She ducked at a punch that came out of nowhere before throwing her own fist at the soldier’s helmet. Were she human, that would have hurt a _lot._

North stood proudly over the bodies of five soldiers, all grunting in pain and very much alive. Well, one of them was unconscious, but still breathing and that’s what counted. She panted heavily even if androids didn’t exactly need to catch their breath. She deemed it alright to quickly look around the not-battlefield, surveying the situation.

There were plenty wounded, but even the most inexperienced weren’t going down without a fight. An android she’d seen earlier sulking over his dead people was now throwing punches with his teeth gnashed and knuckles definitely blue. Markus was keeping the wounded safe before diving back into the fight. Even Josh was fairing pretty well, and _holy shit did he just backhand that person unconscious?_

North let out a disbelieving laugh. Pacifists her _ass._

She turned away and looked at Simon, who was…

Was…

Why was he running at her like that?

She narrowed her eyes at his face and realized that much to her dismay, he wasn’t even looking at her. He was looking behind her. North whipped around with her teeth bared as if that would stop anyone before she felt her pupils shrink. Three soldiers, all with rifles pointed directly at her, stood there. And North knew this was it.

They were too far for her to apprehend if she ran at them and she was too out in the open to try and take cover from the bullets. How could she have been so stupid? Earlier she was mentally insulting Markus for not watching all directions and she went to watch his left, leaving his right, which was behind her, completely open.

She was so caught up in protecting him that she forgot to protect herself, and this was how she was going to die. She couldn’t even say she was too mad about it. She died in the battle for her people protecting the one she loves who also happened to be their leader. It really wasn’t how she’d thought she’d go, but at least she can say with pride that she’d gone out fighting.

Two arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off of the ground, spinning her around too quickly for her to comprehend. She heard whoever grabbed her shout as if they were in pain before falling to their knees, forcing her to hers as well. They were going to fall over but she slammed her hands onto the ground to prevent it, angrily pushing whoever the _dumb_ android that thought she couldn’t handle a bullet or two to the chest off of her and opening her mouth to reprimand them on how absolutely _stupid_ what they just did was.

The words caught in her throat at the familiar head of blond hair. _Simon._

In that moment, North swore _everyone_ fighting around her had frozen at the sound of her shriek. The other grunted, the only indication he hadn’t shut down, but didn’t move. North looked at the blue that exploded in several parts of his white shirt and wondered if androids could vomit, because if they could, she definitely would.

She looked up at the soldiers who’d shot with rage in her eyes. The rifle she was holding earlier was right next to her. If she grabs it fast enough, she can shoot all three of them dead right then and there. Fuck a _peaceful demonstration._ This wasn’t peaceful. This was manslaughter. Androids weren’t even considered _man_ , so the humans probably only thought of this as _property damage._

Before she’d even gone through with her plan to grab her rifle, someone tackled the soldier in front of her to the ground. It took her only a millisecond to realize that the android who had done so had only one arm. His lover wasn’t too far behind, grabbing at the second soldier and throwing them to the ground like they were a toy.

The third had only started to take aim before a third party grabbed the gun and did the very same trick she’d done a few moments ago. Her eyes widened to see that it was that young android that admired the PL600: Rupert, or something along those lines. He struggled with the soldier, not completely capable of pulling of what North did.

He turned his head and looked at her. “Go!” The young android barked. The shout startled her. She didn’t know that pipsqueak could even raise his voice like that. “Get him somewhere safe!” Rupert ordered, and despite herself North nodded dumbly, rendered slightly speechless by everything that unfolded in a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds. Just like Jericho’s fall.

North grabbed the male android by the armpits and began dragging him away, not caring how vulnerable it made her. It seemed like everyone was too busy to shoot at her because she’d managed to duck the both in an area no one was firing at, too brain-scattered to find actual cover. North dragged him up and made him sit properly before dropping to her knees next to him.

“What the _fuck,_ Simon?!” She shouted, half tempted to grab him by his collar and shake him like a can of blue soda. However, she decided against it. “Why the hell did you do that?! I would’ve been alright, you dumbass!” Lie, but she was too angry to give a damn. He’d thrown himself in front of enemy fire for her. He didn’t have the right.

Seemingly catching on, he shook his head slowly, eyes still closed. “Couldn’t—” He started, “couldn’t let… you die…” At the words, North hissed. “You would have let me die at Jericho, what changed, damnit!” As she spoke, North was ripping the other android’s clothes apart, looking at every wound he had and desperately trying to make sense of it.

She wasn’t like him, she couldn’t deal with wounds. She barely knew where anything was except on her own model and any scan she did wouldn’t be helpful enough to aid him. She saw the damage to his holder, even if her scanner wasn’t even meant to. She was an Eden Club android, not a caretaker or a detective. He coughed, an entirely too-human reaction, again. “ _Wrong_ ,” he corrected, “would _never.”_

 _“Why not?”_ North finally asked. The question she’d been dying to ask since she’d met this damned idiot.

Simon slowly slid his eyes open. _“Important,”_ he supplied, as if it were obvious.

North pulled back and stared at him, bewildered. “Markus needs you. People need you. _You_ need you.” The words were taking a great deal of effort from him, she could tell. She wondered how fast he was shutting down and how much faster talking or exerting any amount of effort had been speeding up the process.

The sudden realization that Simon was _shutting down_ — that he was _dying_ —sprung a wetness to her eyes that she hadn’t had in far too long after numbing herself so much to everything around her. (Well, except for her moment with Markus from before.) “He needs you too,” she protested, voice breaking before she could help it, “we need you. _I_ need you.”

“I thought it was… _cheesy_ to have people care about you?” He wheezed casually, as if he weren’t on the brink of death. His blue stained lips formed a small smirk. “ _Nah…_ It’s about time Jericho wiped itself a clean slate anyway.” North felt despair wrap around her entire frame and shake her to her very core as the words reached her ears.

This. What was happening right here in her arms. _This_ was the true fall of Jericho.

She hadn’t even realized she’d taken the other android in her arms until coughed and grabbed at her jacket to brace himself, hand falling back to the ground while the other remained over his pierced heart. His diagnostics kept flashing several red warnings in front of his eyes, informing him of all his damaged biocomponents. His mutilated pumper holder, his pierced heart, his shattered artificial spine. And for flavor, there was a timer in the corner of his vision. The timer to his end.

It was only a matter of seconds now.

“Simon _please,_ ” North pleaded for the first time in who knew how long, “ _please_ don’t do this. _Please don’t do this._ ” The repeated words reached his ears aimlessly. It wasn’t like he was _doing_ anything anyways. He was just laying there and _dying_. “You can’t die yet! Not _now_! Not before we’re _free_! Not before we’ve forgiven each other! And _not_ before you’ve had a _nice_ connection with someone!”

His blond eyebrows rose every so slightly in surprise. “You caught onto that, huh?” He muttered, as if he never doubted that she wouldn’t for a second. North nodded uselessly, hating herself for allowing the damn tears to be pilling up in her eyes so much she could barely actually see the dying android through the artificial liquid.

His eyes strayed to hers and they finally actually looked at each other throughout this entire ordeal. “You’re right,” Simon whispered, and for a split second, North thought that something would happen. She thought that somehow, a miracle would occur and he’d suddenly get a rush of energy and force his systems to self-repair, then he’d get up and they’d finish this damn demonstration alive and go aggressively confess his love to Josh once it’s over.

But it didn’t happen. Instead, a motion caught her eye.

Simon gently rose his hand and rid it of its synthetic skin, white palm exposed and joints glowing a soft neon blue, a little _too_ soft of a glow.

North choked, unable to keep the tears at bay any longer.

They rolled down her cheeks quickly, racing to get out after being held back for so long. She glanced at the hand in disbelief then back at the piercing blue eyes. He looked at her patiently, as if he had all the time in the world, which he _didn’t_ , but he just looked so _calm_ it pissed her the fuck off to absolutely no ends.

She moved her hand slowly, but not out of hesitance. She was going to do this, but she moved slow to see if he still wanted to. He remained unrelenting, eyes holding hers sternly but tiredly, kindly but curiously, and it was too much. She glanced away from the baby-blues, looking at their hands as she finally, _finally_ placed her palm on his.

In a split second, North became overwhelmed with sudden emotions that were not hers. She felt Simon’s fear first thing. Even after everything, he was still afraid of dying. Then, she felt his pain. But it wasn’t physical, it was the kind that had her biocomponents twists out of place. He was in pain, but she couldn’t quite place why. His sorrow followed. And suddenly she understood. He was sad and hurting because she was crying over him.

But only one of them stood out to her. Only of them made a fire churn inside her, made her feel her rage at how unfair everything was burn within her but steadily and uselessly die down.

Acceptance.

Simon felt acceptance in his situation. He knew that right here, right now, he would meet his end. He would take his final unneeded breath and his body will stop moving. When androids die, they just stop in whatever position they were in last. They didn’t even look dead most of the time. It’s because you can’t kill what’s not alive.

The blond felt the red-head’s emotions as well, her suffocating despair and desperation and her intense anger and protest. He felt them amplify and Simon exhaled. He pushed his palm against hers and she seemed taken aback at the sudden surge of calm that went through her. Simon wasn’t just connecting their emotions. He was sharing them.

Once again did North’s eyes well up with tears. He was so amazing. How did no one see how amazing this android was until now? Even in the face of death, when he was still scared and still upset and still _alive_ , he not only remained calm and readied himself, but he made sure those around him were to relax and accept it as well.

She felt a sudden request to breach her memories, then another to allow him into her memory. For someone who’d only connected once and against his will, he had more control over this than she ever could. That was just another thing that spoke levels of Simon’s underrated and hidden capabilities that apparently only come to show too late. North looked into his eyes questioningly and suddenly felt a surge of another emotion.

Trust.

She almost snapped her hand back. It was so, _so_ much. He trusted her so much she almost choked on it. A sob wracked through her before could hold it. She hissed and closed her eyes in concentration, allowing both requests to occur. She knew he was going into her memory for something specific and sending her to his for something specific, and she trusted him not to go digging through her past as he did her.

 _Fear was the first thing she felt. She looked through eyes that were not her own but Simon’s. The PL600 let go of someone then fell to the ground with a groan. In front of him, three androids stood in uniforms that were clearly not their own. North felt shock shoot through her as she realized she was one of the very androids before her_ _— before Simon’s_ — _very eyes. She quickly realized where this was._

 _The roof. This was the rooftop of the Stratford Tower after their broadcast. Security had come in too early because of the operator Markus refused to shoot. North_ — _Simon_ — _glanced at her injured leg, blue blood soaking the pant leg around where the gunshot was. Simon’s thumb trailed over it before he flinched, dull throb suddenly sharpening into an acute sting._

_“We can’t leave him behind… we have to shoot him.”_

_As the words reached his ears, Simon’s head snapped up to look at the culprit. North wasn’t even looking at him, wasn’t even giving him the time of the day as she casually discussed his murder directly in front of him. His thirium pumper suddenly began to accelerate and his blue blood was running both searing hot and ice cold at the same time. Another emotion._

_Terror._

_The fear had amplified to terror as many other emotions ran through his like a bolt of lightning. Shock and disbelief came next as he stared at the head of orange hair moving animatedly and talking with the others. She wouldn’t glance at him for a moment. Simon briefly wondered if it was because she didn’t want to look him in the eye and say they should kill him or if she just didn’t give a rat’s ass either way._

_Betrayal._

_Betrayal._

**_Betrayal._ **

_Hopelessness._

_No one cared about him enough to keep him alive. He was going to die here by the hands of people he cared about. People he once called friends. Or so he thought._

_“That’s murder! We can’t kill him! He’s one of us!”_

_Relief. Fondness. Affection. Gratefulness. Hope._

_Thank rA9 for Josh._

_“I won’t kill one of our own.”_

_Gratefulness. Admiration._

_Markus kneeled and handed Simon the gun in his hand, something to defend himself with. Appreciation. “Simon, we’ve got to go,” he explained hurriedly, glancing at the door as he spoke, “I’m sorry.” Simon looked at the android with heterochromatic eyes and nodded curtly. Understanding._

_He staggered to his feet, navigating around the roof as quietly as he could. He heard the door slam open and the SWAT shout for his friends, no one noticing him at all. He rounded a corner and found what he was looking for: a hiding spot. He clambered into the “air cooler” locker and shut the door. It was dark and quiet and he was…_

_Alone._

_He wasn’t aware solitude was a feeling. Well, no, yes he was, but even when he first deviated, it never felt quite like this. He was about to let his thoughts run and think about his friends, about his deviation, about anything that he absolutely should not be thinking about in the first place, but the sound of people arriving to the rooftop stopped him._

_How long had he been in this locker for an investigation to have launched? He’d completely lost track of time. Being cramped in a tiny locker and being unable to repair yourself does that. All he could think about were all the sharp stings and dull throbbings that attacked every inch of his plastic body. He would run a diagnostic but he doesn’t want to know what’s wrong with him. Not really._

_He heard footsteps approaching and tightened his grip on the gun Markus gave him. He knows that Markus gave it to him so that he could defend himself if he was found, but at the same time, he knows that Markus wouldn’t be too pleased if he’d harmed any humans, even if it was in self-defense. And ever the android-pleaser, Simon decided to do something else._

_Her pointed the gun up from below his chin._

_North’s vision fizzed for a moment. She almost broke the connection from how absolutely horrified the sudden action made her feel. However, she was still there. Watching. Feeling. And as Simon pointed a gun at his own head with a steady hand and a stern gaze, she felt what he was feeling wash over her as if she were there with him._

_Acceptance._

_He was ready to die. He was ready to die for his leader. For his people. For his friends. The cause was much more important than some android like him. If they accessed him and got into his memory to get to Jericho, Simon would have wished he’d killed himself sooner. And that’s truly not something he’d ever thought he’d find himself thinking. Well, no. That’s a lie. He really needs to get his thoughts in order._

_He hadn’t realized everyone had left until he found the world around him a tad too dark. It was nighttime. The day had passed. The investigation was over. He wasn’t found. Somehow, some way, by some miracle out there, the detectives that were on the case were so shitty they didn’t find an entire android hiding on the rooftop._

_Suddenly, desperation filled him._

_The locker door swung open and Simon clumsily fell out onto the rooftop’s harsh stone floor. He shook like he never had before, flopping over onto his back and looking at a starless sky. There were always stars in Jericho. It was away from the city and sometimes, if he was brave enough to climb on deck, he’d see them._

_But that was the thing, wasn’t it? Simon, being brave. How on earth was he supposed to be considered brave when he’d nearly had the android equivalent of cardiac arrest at the mere suggestion of his death? He supposed it was a logical reaction but it was a suggestion made for Jericho. And he was so ready to die for the same reason by his own hands just a moment ago. So, what was it he was truly afraid of?_

_It hit him like a truck. He wasn’t afraid of dying or being a forgotten martyr._

_He was afraid of having fooled himself into thinking there were those who cared for him as he cared for them. He was afraid of having no one. No one to connect with._

_He hadn’t even noticed he was sobbing until his shoulders were jerking violently. Since he was finally out that tight, small space, he allowed himself to run a diagnostic and let his self-repair take full functionality. He clutched at the uniform that didn’t belong to him tightly and turned onto his side, curling up into a ball as he wailed._

_He wanted to go home._

_And so that’s exactly what he was going to do._

_Simon got up and completely ignored his legs’ protests. He couldn’t wait any longer. He approached the door he came through and looked at the jacket hung on the handle. Maybe the janitor’s? He didn’t care. He needed something to hide this dumb fake uniform anyway. So he took it and carefully slid his arms into the sleeves, swinging the door open and sprinting down the stairs._

_He looks suspicious. He ignores everyone’s stares at the blue blood that hadn’t evaporated from his face and clothes, the dirt and the grime that covered him, the sparkling that came from the wound on his leg. He could be blowing everyone’s cover, he knows. It’s what he’s been avoiding since the beginning of this hellish day, he knows. But he couldn’t wait anymore. He had to go back._

_Once he was out of Stratford Tower, Simon ran. He ran and he ran and he ran as fast as he could, all the way to Jericho. When he’d arrived, someone was walking outside. Coincidentally, exactly who he’s looking for. He saw him walking with his head down, no doubt thinking carefully about every step he takes. After all, he’s the new leader of Jericho._

_Does that mean that Simon doesn’t belong anymore?_

_Hesitance._

_Then, exasperation. He didn’t come all this way just to wuss out here._

_He took a step and heard Markus abruptly stop walking. He turned to him slowly, panting for whatever reason. Nervousness. Fear. Anticipation. Fear. Expectation. Fear. Fear._

_Markus stalks towards him, squinting as if he were trying to make sure Simon was real and truly there, standing before him. The blond didn’t dare move, afraid of breaking whatever illusion they had._

_Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fe_ —

_Markus grabs his shoulder and slams him into an embrace, wrapping his arms around him tightly, as if Simon would disappear if he’d let go._

_Relief. Relief. Relief._

_He belongs. He belongs._

_He’s home._

North gently opened her eyes, back in current time. Before her, Simon’s eyes also slowly slid open, done digging through whatever memory he’d wanted to see from her. The tears slide from her eyes quietly, not wanting to disturb their eye contact or their connection. North smiled sympathetically and sent her emotions through their hands.

Appreciation. Apologetic. Sympathetic. Understanding. Fondness.

Unity. Respect.

Simon’s drooped eyelids widened just a fraction before he smiled gently, relaying back the same emotions to her. Then, he chuckled. He pulled his blue blood covered hand from hers gently but kept his skin off, pressing it to her face instead. “Ha, ha,” he taunted weakly, “I— I knew… I knew you’d be… afraid t-too.” He stuttered triumphantly.

At first, North furrowed her brows in confusion. It hadn’t crossed her mind what he was looking at in her memory, until he’d said that. She blinked repeatedly, understanding crossing her face. He was looking in her memory at the moment that she’d fallen back at Jericho. She remembers clearly what she’d felt. And even though it was overwhelmed by disbelief and anger, the fear was there.

The red-haired android laughed softly. “Of course I’d be afraid, Simon,” she informed sheepishly, looking down at him with furrowed brows, not entirely why he’d think otherwise, “I’m afraid most of the time, honestly.”

“H-Ha! That’s… th-that’s bull sh-shit!”

“I’m _serious,_ ” she insisted, ignoring the mechanical glitching in voice, unable to wipe the stupid smile off her face. “In fact,” she began softly, raising her own stained hand slowly and placing it over his own on her face, “I’m kind of scared right now.” She admitted in a whisper. Simon rose an eyebrow at this, wanting to tilt his head but finding her had no energy to do so.

Instead he blinked lazily. “Y-Yeah…? Wh-Wh-Why’s… th-tha-at? Sc-scared I-I’m… dy— dying?”

North smiled. “Scared you won’t come back.”

And for the first and last time, North witnessed Simon’s eyes widened then proceeded to overflow with blue-tainted tears. His lips twitched upwards ever so slowly into a small, peaceful smile.

“S-S-Si— illy N-Nor-r-th…” He glitched, eyes sliding slowly in another tired blink.

“C-C-Can’t-t g-ge— et ri-id… of— of m-me-e-e so-o— so e—as-s-sil-l—y…”

They never reopened.

North choked back the cry she knew she’d have to hold, shutting her eyes tightly and biting her lip hard enough to draw thirium. She gripped his still hand tightly and removed it from the side of her head, gently setting him down onto the ground with her other arm, the one that had him elevated the whole time. She folded his hands over his body, holding them for a moment. She struggled not to shake, she really did, but every time she suppressed a sob her body quaked like the was falling apart. Who knows, maybe she was.

Then there was a hand at her shoulder. And suddenly, North remembered where they were and what they were doing. What Simon had died protecting her from— _who_ he’d died protecting her from. They were on a Goddamned battlefield. She didn’t even have any fucking time to mourn the loss of someone she hadn’t even realize _should_ ’ve meant so much to her.

She whipped around, grabbing her bearings and ready to fight and—

It was Josh. He looked at her with sympathetic eyes and a wet tear-streaked face. He’d been next to her and had seen Simon die, it seemed. A quick survey of her surroundings allowed her to see what the situation was. Where she and Simon were once alone now it was those that remained from the demonstration, all backed up into a corner like strays from a hunter. She looked in front of her and saw the soldiers.

Oh. It was over then. They’d lost.

North looked to her upper right and saw Markus standing next to her. His eyes were glassy but he tried to stop it, facing down the humans while his friend passed away at their very hands just next to him. She looked to Josh, almost trying to make sense of everything, trying to make sure that what was happening was real. And it was. It was real.

Simon’s dead and they lost. This is the end of android kind.

The red-haired warrior nodded to herself.

Acceptance.

Josh helped her to her feet and expected her to immediately push him away when they were fully upright but, to his surprise, North remained holding him. They could each use the support they could get, so neither made a move to let go. Markus took a step closer to them but did not reach out, not wanting to make any sudden movements in front of the watchful eyes of the human soldiers, despite wanting nothing more that to launch himself into their arms and cry his heart out.

Instead, he decided to sing his heart out.

North turned away from Josh to stare at Markus, expression unreadable. She watched him sing his lines slowly, desperately trying to keep himself together. Desperately trying to keep his voice cracking. Desperately trying to keep his hands from shaking. Desperately trying to keep himself from falling down onto his knees.

Greif.

After Markus sang five lines, North let go of Josh and took a small step so that she stood between them, all three of them standing before their deceased friend’s body. She looked at the still android, thirium pumper quaking at the smile that remained on his face as he met his end. She decided: for Markus, for her people, for herself, and for Simon.

She opened her mouth and began to sing.

 


End file.
